


Home

by schrodingersbee



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Lucifer is a dick, M/M, kindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingersbee/pseuds/schrodingersbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam visited Lucifer in the cage he is tormented with old memories of his time in there before. Struggling to get on Sam is need of desperate help. Thats where Gabriel comes in, realising his brother is an even bigger bag of dicks Gabriel helps Sam recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"Pathetic, weak, useless and a mess. I'm glad I didn't get you as a brother" Lucifer's words were a constant fuzz in Sams head. Ever since he went to him about the darkness Sam could seem to rid the fallen angels words from his time in the cage.

The pain also returned.

Hot and cold slices seem to appear in his mind daily. A burning feeling in his soul left Sam breathless and then screaming when he felt it on his skin. He couldn't sleep no the morning star loved being in his dreams showing everyone he ever loved dead, of course their deaths would be his fault. Because thats what Sam was ever since a demon fed him blood as a baby.

A failure, a disgusting growth on life.

Dean didnt know what to do, he couldnt understand why his brother after leaving hell was like he was. Castiel wasnt much better. 

"Dean I think we should leave him" Castiel was worried Dean was going to end up in the same sleepless, zombie like state if he worried about his brother too much. Leaning to kiss Deans neck Castiel snapped them out from the cheep motel.

"Brother if you hear me, for I know you never left, Help Sam Winchester please. I know you care for him and I do not have enough strength in me to heal all his scars myself".

Back in the dark room Sam lay still on his bed trying to once again ignore the pestering voice of Lucifer but failing.

"No wonder they left, look at you! I bet Castiel couldnt stand to look at your soul anymore. All those years trying to be good and humble and look at it, a black mess."

Sam couldnt stop the tears, everything the angel was saying was already what Sam thought and him confirming it was heart breaking. 

"A danger to everyone, maybe somebody should put you down. I mean your mother, Jess, Meg, Ruby, Sarah oh sweet Sarah, little Amy Pond oh Dad knows how she didnt deserve it. Not to mention my own brother! You think an archangel could ever return your feelings? Gabriel is better dead then with a monster like you!"

Thats when Sam felt it, a warm touch to his cheek.

"Hey Sammy" The warmth spread in a golden glow all over the suprised human. "Its me Gabe. Not dead but thats not important hun. I need you to listen to me and not him. Stay with me. Im going to get you out of these clothes and in a warm bath focus on me."

Sam watched the angels face as he was carried into the bathroom. He didnt notice when Gabriel stripped him of the sweat filled clothes nor when he was lowered into the water. No he was too busy trying to work out if this was an hallucination.

"Those things my brother said, theyre not true I need you to understand that Sammy" Gabriels voice was soothing.

The bath was mostly silent after that as Gabriel took care of everything. As the former trickster lifted Sam out and was putting pjs on him after drying the man Gabriels head shot up to Sams eyes as quiet words escaped him.

"Your real" Sam whispered like he only just figured it out. "Your real and your here"

Gabriel smiled before steering his human to the bed and lying down with him.

"Real, here and never leaving. I love you Sam Winchester"

"I love you too"

Sam slept soundly finally feeling like he found his home. 


End file.
